At Summoner's Rock/Meet Danny Phantom and Spongebob
This is how At Summoner's Rock and Meet Danny Phantom and Spongebob goes in My Little Pony Transformers Prime: Battle for Volcano Island. Volcano Island, crabs are chanting as heads of Nicktoon characters, the Autobots, Hero Factory Heroes and Equines float round the tip of a giant rock Wise Old Crab: We can wait no longer. It is time. Only the heroes can save us from the evils of...the Dark One. Thunderwing: Fools! You cannot stop me! This world will soon belong to Unicron! shoots lightning at the Wise Old Crab's staff Wise Old Crab: Not... yet... it isn't! lightning stops and the stone heads scatter Crab: He has broken the circle! The heroes will be lost! Wise Old Crab: Not lost, just scattered. And not all of them: Look! points to the sky. The shape of Optimus and Twilight Sparkle tumble through the air Twilight Sparkle: her wings and lands safely Wow. This doesn't look like Equestria. lands next to her Optimus Prime: Or Cybertron. Wise Old Crab: Ah, "The Metal Man" and "The Lavender Princess". You have arrived. and Twilight look at him Wise Old Crab: We must find "The Ghost Boy" and "Absorbant Yellow One". Twilight Sparkle: "The Ghost Boy"? Optimus Prime: "Absorbant Yellow One"? Please, tell us more, wise bearded crustancain. Wise Old Crab: I have summoned you here for a purpose. Our ancient enemy, the Dark One, has escaped from his prison and seeks vegeance. Twilight Sparkle: The Dark One? Optimus Prime: Who is this Dark One? Wise Old Crab: A big metal monster with big pink wings. Twilight Sparkle: gasps No. Optimus Prime: Crustancain, that being is Thunderwing. Wise Old Crab: Thunderwing? I do not know who you're talking about. Twilight Sparkle: He is the only one with big pink wings. Optimus Prime: A powerful follower of the Chaos Bringer, Unicron. Wise Old Crab: Anyways, he has created a terrible ooze that corrupts everything it touches. But the legends of our people say that you - the Chosen Ones - can save us! Crabs: Haah! Twilight Sparkle: But how can we save you? Optimus Prime: Please tell us. Wise Old Crab: You will know, Lavender Princess; you will know. But first, you must find all of your friends. United, you will triumph! Crabs: Hoo haah! Wise Old Crab: Please stop that. Now follow me and I will take you to a safe place where you can camp. is seen with Spongebob and Danny Phantom cornered Jawblade: Looks like you two are toast. out his Magma Blades he can attack them, Furno, with his Aqua Jetpack, appears out of nowhere and saves them Furno: Hey, Jawblade, how about you pick on someone your own size? Jawblade: What? Where did you come from? and Jawblade fight. After a while, Furno cuffs Jawblade Jawblade: No! What did you do? Furno: Well, I caught you and I cuffed you. leads him away as Danny and Spongebob peek out from their hiding place Danny Phantom: Who is that? Spongebob Squarepants: I actually have no idea. comes back Furno: It's okay, I'm a good guy. and Twilight show up Danny Phantom: A unicorn? Spongebob Squarepants: And a robot? Optimus Prime: I am an autonomous robotic organism from the planet Cybertron. But you may call me an Autobot for short. I am Optimus Prime, their leader. Twilight Sparkle: And I am Princess Twilight Sparkle. Furno: And I'm William Furno. door lands on Spongebob Furno: Didn't see that coming. land on the island Danny Phantom: What are those? Spongebob Squarepants: They're called cars. Optimus Prime: No just any cars. Twilight Sparkle: Danny Phantom and SpongeBob... Furno: Prepare to meet the Autobots!